User blog:OrkMarine/Final Light
This shall be my new RP, and one that I intend to actually go through with. This one will be a tactical survival horror style RPG where the players will control a survivor in the on set of a global apocalypse. Have fun, Ork Rules *No OP. *No mary sue. *No complaining if you die. *No coming back if you die, their will allways be a way to survive in dangerous sitations and only extremely stupid actions will get you killed off. *Follow wiki rules. The Zombies Yes, this is a zombie style RP, but as these aren't gonna be the standard walker style zombies I thought I would explain them out in dot point form. *They are nocturnal. They do not come outside during day BUT can be found inside buildings if their is no light shining on them. Light does not kill them, but they will do their best to avoid it as it is the only thing that seems to cause them pain, pain equalavent to being doused in fire. While things like flickering light bulbs and small lighters won't do much to them, big flood lights, the sun and even hand held torches at close enough range will be enough to hold them back. *They are headshot only. Only destruction of the brain will kill them, they do not feel pain (except for when light hits them) and do not get scared (though they will try and avoi large amounts of light). *They are fast. They sprint, they jump, they climb, they never tire and are able to use the full capacatiy of the human body for as long as they want to. *They cannont reason or use logic. Pretty self explanatory. *Animals CANNOT be infected, no exceptions, human zombies only. *If you get bit, you will have only a few hours to find sunlight and stay in until you find an antidote. After a couple the hours the infected cells begin to spread rapidly but require you to be in a dark place to turn you into a zombie, it doesen't have to be total darkness and if their is only a tiny bit of light on you than you will still turn. Character Creation The following will be a guide that you must follow inorder to create your character that you will play with for this RP, complete this stage wisely as theirs no coming back once you've made it. *NAME: Please choose a normal name, nothing stupid or over the top. *AGE: Don't make your character a child or elderly. *GENDER: Male or female. *SKILLS: You must choose 3 skills for you to start out better in, more skills can be earnt later on the RP and possibly lost or even gained as a negative skill (a skill you are bad at). Choose these starting 3 wisely, they should be picked according to your play style and starting weapons and equipment which we will go over later. The skills are as follows: **One Handed: Effects your player when using one handed melee weapons such as knives, machetes, hatchets and so on. Will also improve effectiveness with throwing such weapons for a ranged attack, some weapons are designed to be thrown such as **Two Handed: Effects your effectivness with two handed melee weapons like baseball bats, spears, chainsaws and so on. Will also improve effectiveness when throwing such weapons for a ranged attack, some weapons are designed to be thrown such as Javelins. **Sidearms: Pistols, flareguns, handheld SMG's, that kind of thing. **Longarms: Assualt Rifles, Shotguns, Crossbows etc etc. **Explosives: Mines, Grenades, Molotovs, C4, they all come under this skill. **Medic: This will effect your survivor with healing wounds, curing infections and so on. **Mechanic: Repairing and building mechanical contraptions like guns and vehicles all come under this skill. **Builder: Constructing and repairing non mechanical things like most melee weapons, barricades, shelters and so on. **Atheletics: Will effect your survivor in things like running, climbing, jumping and all that. **Speechcraft: Bartering with other survivors, convincing people to do things all requires the speechcraft skill. **Survivalist: Things like hiding, cooking and scavenging all come under this. *STARTING GEAR: Now you must choose the stuff your survivor will start off with in the RP. Gear is split into 2 types, weapons and equipment, weapons is the stuff you fight with like guns, clubs, grenades etc and equipment is all your non combat gear such as medical supplies, building materials and so on. Your character starts out with a basic backpack that can carry 5 items, better backpacks can be found later and remember that ammunition does not take up any inventory space. You may choose one weapon, and one equipment to start out with, the choices are as follows. **WEAPONS: ***Hammer: One handed weapon, can also be used as a tool for building. ***Baseball Bat: A two handed wooden club, can be heavily modified with the right equipment. ***9mm Pistol: A pretty standard 9mm handgun, comes with a single magazine (15 rounds). ***Double Barreled Shotgun: A 20 gauge double barralled shotgun, comes with 4 clips (8 rounds). ***Grenades: Military issue fragmentation grenades, comes in a set of 4 **EQUIPMENT: ***First Aid Kit: Civilian first aid kit, has all the components to deal with a good assortment of wounds. ***Toolbox: A nessacity for mechanics and craftsmen, this toolbox containes a variety of screws, nuts, bolts, tape and other materials needed for mechanical work. ***Planks: An assortment of wooden planks of differing size and width, can be used for building barricades and such. ***Lighter: A small but extremely useful gas lighter, can be used for a range of tasks. ***Binoculors: A standard pair of binoculors, very useful for scouting and veiwing at a distance. Example Player The following is something your character creation sheet should look like: NAME: Jimmy Jim. AGE: 27. GENDER: Female. SKILLS: Survivalist, two handed, long arms. GEAR: 9mm pistol, lighter. Character Sheets This will just be a section for me to add in players as they join and too keep track of their inventory and status throughout the RP. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ *$17: Flynn Johnson *Age: 27 *Gender: Male *Skills: Longarms, Medical, Athletics *(BASIC BACKPACK, 5 SPACES): Double-Barreled Shotgun (8 Rounds), First Aid Kit, Bowie Knife _____________________________________________________________________________________________ *MSW: Chernov *Age: 53 *Gender: Male *Skills: Explosives, Mechanic, Builder *(BASIC BACKPACK, 5 SPACES): Planks, Grenades (2). _____________________________________________________________________________________________ *GREYFUR: Sandy Brians *AGE: 31 *Gender: Male *Skills: Athletics, Longarms, Explosives *(BASIC BACKPACK, 5 SPACES): 9mm (14 rounds), Binoculars. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ *BLUE: Paul Sullivan *Age: 49 *Gender: Male *Skills: Survivalist, Sidearms, and Mechanic *(BASIC BACKPACK, 5 SPACES): 9mm Pistol (15 rounds), Toolbox Category:Blog posts Category:OrkMarine